The invention relates to the method defined in the preamble of claim 1 for handling phone numbers in a mobile station and to the mobile station defined in the preamble of claim 6.
From the prior art it is known to store numbers and corresponding names or the like in mobile stations or their memory cards. A phone number and a corresponding text code are stored. A number can be dialled browsing either the numbers or the codes. As a call comes in to the mobile station, a text code is displayed.
The problem with the known devices is that there is no distinction between numbers as regards call reception. Only the name associated with the number can be seen.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages described above.
The method according to the invention is characterised in what is expressed in claim 1. The apparatus according to the invention is characterised in what is expressed in claim 6. Preferred embodiments of the invention are presented in the sub-claims.
The invention relates to a method for handling phone numbers in a mobile station. According to the invention, numbers are handled in groups 1a, 1b, 1c which have different attributes 2a, 2b, 2c. 
In an embodiment of the invention the attributes 2a, 2b, 2c are rights to generate a ringing tone 7, 8, 9, 10. In an operating mode, only a call belonging to a group which in that operating mode may call the mobile station will generate a ringing tone.
In an embodiment of the invention the attributes 2a, 2b, 2c are different ringing tones 7, 8, 9. The ringing tones are specific to groups, each indicating the type of a group.
In an embodiment of the invention the attributes 2a, 2b, 2c are symbols indicating a group 1a, 1b, 1c on the display of the mobile station. The symbols are specific to groups, each indicating the type of a group.
In an embodiment of the invention the symbols 19a representing the groups 1a, 1b, 1c on the mobile station""s display are dynamic. Such a dynamic symbol 19a is e.g. a throbbing heart.
The invention also relates to a mobile station 18. In accordance with the invention it comprises a processor 11 for handling number groups and determining attributes and a memory 12 for storing number groups. Such a mobile station is possibly fully voice-controlled and thus requires no other input means.
According to an embodiment of the invention it also comprises an audio part 15 for producing a group-specific ringing tone.
According to an embodiment of the invention it also comprises a keypad 14 for entering and selecting numbers and number groups. This represents an ordinary basic model of a mobile station.
According to an embodiment of the invention it further comprises a display 13 for displaying the symbol 19a of a number group. This represents an ordinary mobile station having a display.
According to an embodiment of the invention it further comprises an IR link 16, 18b, 19b for loading the number group symbol 19a to the mobile station 18.
An advantage of the invention is that attributes are defined in a mobile station according to a number and its group. These attributes preferably are ringing tones and symbols characteristic to a group as well as other specifications in the mobile station.